


Phrasing

by NestPlaster



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Blood, Carefully Chosen Words, Erections, Fluff and Angst, International Fanworks Day 2017, Knives, Leather Trousers, Other, Pencil, Riddick-ulous, Science Fiction, Secrets, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Dom writes fan fiction, but sometimes he has to put some time in to get the words just the way he wants them.





	

Dom sat by the workbench in the dimly lit garage, hunched over and peering closely at the focus of his attention. The main lights were off, and his eyes were straining a bit to see the words. He knew them, he had written them -- but reading them helped him to see how they, well, how they read.

> Riddick punched open the door of the sleeper unit with a ringing metal noise. He held a blade in each hand covered in dripping gore, and his shirt was ripped to shreds under the leather harness crossing his chest. He stepped in, powerful thighs raising him up over the threshold of the environmental door, leather pants creaking as his erect cock strained against the taut  
> 

The noise of the pencil stopped and Dom looked down and let out a heavy sigh before flipping the pencil around and erasing almost as furiously as he had written. "Too much" he mused to himself, the low voice barely audible in the still air.

> Riddick stepped in, leather creaking against his powerful thighs as they leveraged his body through the unsealed environmental door. Dust swirled and outlined his body as he paused, lit from behind by the rays of the setting dual suns of this system. His cock was hard, pressing out against the leather  
> 

Dom stopped again, drumming his pencil rapidly against the scarred wood of the workbench. "Couldn't see it if he's back-lit" he mumbled to himself, scrubbing the worn pad of paper before him with the eraser once more. "And we need to see it to get to..." he trailed off and his eyes shifted from focusing on the paper to some distant point on the other side of the garage wall. After a significant delay he looked down again.

> Riddick threw open the door of the sleeper unit with a ringing metal noise, tossing his dual blades onto the nightstand. They splattered blood and gore against the wall as they landed, but not too much. His shirt was ripped to shreds under the leather harness crossing his chest, and covered heavily with blood. He stepped in, leather pants straining over the powerful thighs that leveraged his body through the environmental door. The harsh lighting of the sleeper highlighted the outline of the erect cock pressing against his leather pants.
> 
> The lithe figure on the bed stirred and sat up, eyes quickly meeting the enormous bul 

"Burgers are ready, Dom." Brians voice sounded so loud in the quiet of the garage, and Dom stopped dead, one gigantic, grease-stained palm covering the writing on the notebook. "If we can pull you away from whatever you're up to here?" The implied question hung heavy in the air, as Dom closed the notebook and slid it into his back pocket. 

"Sure" Dom replied, voice low yet warm. "Let's eat."


End file.
